The present invention relates to sportswear and, in particular, to an improved liquid bladder containing bicycle seat cover and padded pantswear and gloves for the bicyclist, among a variety of end users.
Depending upon an individual's vocation (e.g. working on an assembly line or driving a truck), or preferred leisure activities (e.g. riding a bicycle, motorcycle or horse, rowing a boat or sailing), participation requires physical contact between the participant and a work object or work piece with dynamic points of friction and shock occurring therebetween. These points of contact or pressure points and the resultant heat and stress can over time produce muscle fatigue, pressure sores, blistering, numbness, reduced blood circulation and/or tissue damage, all of which detract from the participant's enjoyment and performance. Longer lasting injuries may also result, such as has been experienced by workers in the auto industry or in the sport of tennis or baseball, among others, where carpale tunnel syndrome has developed in the arms and hands of a number of individuals.
For the sport of bicycling and of which Applicant is particularly aware, pressure points occur at the hands with the grasping of the handlebars and at the buttocks and inner thighs with sitting on the bicycle seat. Over time, with dynamic changes in road condition, such as transmitted vibrations and bumps and/or varying cyclist movement, the relatively minute and localized heat buildup and jarrings at each contact point can progressively worsen to oftentimes produce blistering and soreness.
Although a variety of cushioning materials may be positioned between the rider and bike to distribute the contact forces over a broader contact area, they provide only temporary relief, since all encountered forces are not directed perpendicular to the rider. That is, a lateral or shear component also exists which is not particularly negated or alleviated with most foam or non-flotational cushioning materials, since these materials provide more flex in the transverse direction than in the lateral direction. In particular, the rising and falling of the thighs relative to the seat pommel or the lateral oscillating movement of the buttocks across the bicycle seat produces friction which is not alleviated by a non-flotational cushioning material. A hydraulic flotational cushioning or artificial blister is therefore preferred which not only accommodates orthogonal cushioning forces, but also lateral shear forces. A hydraulic cushioning also improves blood flow by providing a greater area of pressure contact, while a non-flotational cushion allows a non-distributed contact with nerve compression and blood acclusion. Skin ulceration, tissue damage and numbness are particularly alleviated with a properly designed flotation cushion.
In the latter regard, Applicant in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,089 discloses a bladder containing bicycle seat cushion including a chamber configured to meet with the primary contact areas at the buttocks and thighs. Sealed, discontinuous shaped voids are provided for cushioning, but which shapes have been found to be disruptive of liquid flow and therefore less effective than an uninterrupted or an endless cavity of a more circuitous construction. The use of a non-porous bladder material has also shown the necessity of providing a perspiration venting arrangement to reduce the build-up of perspiration which can accentuate blistering, if undeterred.
Applicant has also determined that by directly including an improved bladder in the rider's pantswear, advantages can be obtained, even if a seat cushion is not used. Such a cushion may also be designed to fit the contact points directly, regardless if a seat cushion is used. Sewing or attaching the cushion to the clothing about its periphery also prevents bunching or cushion movement.
Appreciating further that the rider not only experiences frictional contact with the seat, but also with the handlebars, Applicant has sought to reduce stress to the forearms and hands across the palm area with improved handwear. Such a flotation cushion including glove also finds advantage with other work and recreation gloves for gripping a steering wheel, golf club, baseball bat, weight lifting equipment, hammer or jack hammer. Regardless of a wearer's grip, it is in this region that the primary gripping forces are encountered. Thus, an improved glove equalizes pressure over the gripping area and improves blood circulation.
Heretofore, Applicant is aware only of the use of foam or other rigid glove cushioning materials but which, again, do not alleviate lateral shear forces as effectively as the present liquid-filled cushion.